


Von Ahn x Rudich

by Anonymous



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Crack, M/M, fic about my professors, i deserve to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Luis and Steven share a tender moment in the Gates Hillman Center.
Relationships: Luis von Ahn/Steven Rudich
Collections: Anonymous





	Von Ahn x Rudich

Professor Von Ahn straightened the tie he wasn't wearing, because of course, a man of his caliber and awesomeness needs not to wear a tie, and opened the door. "Come in," he said to the student waiting outside, who had just knocked on the door. Professor Rudich walked through the door. "Rudich," Professor Von Ahn said in surprise to his panting colleage. "I did not expect to see you again today. How interesting this is." Professor Professor Von Ahn punctuated this by solving the halting problem. "I couldn't wait until tomorrow, Luis," Rudich moaned, dripping with sweat. "The way you innovate new standards and the way you faze freshmen gets the hair on my back standing straight up, which is a good substitute for my penis which hasn't worked in years, ever since that time I set a building on fire and ended up outside naked." "Oh Rudich," Professor Prof Professor Von Ahn countered while factoring the product of two large primes in his head, "We do not have to meet like this. I'm afraid my work has me too busy, what with making freshmen girls cry and with giving Sang piggy-back rides across campus. Besides, I fear our current attire is too... formal." Rudich looked down at his skin tight cargo shorts with the zip down, the mud stains all over the legs and the banana peel sticking out of the pocket, and then looked back up at his collegue with his magnificent hair, and the impeccable abs of a god which were surely starting to move on their own as if making an attempt to break out of the confines of Professor Von Ahn's shirt. Prof. Professor Von Ahn smiled at his colleague's confusion, muttered five hundred unique random 7-digit numbers that summed to zero, and whispered "Let me show you my reCAPTCHA." Saliva started pouring out of Rudich's constantly open mouth, and he scampered into the room, shutting the door behind him. It was at this point that a live puppy decided to crawl out of Rudich's ragged shirt, which he confusedly discarded of. He turned back around to see how his colleague was doing to come face to face with Professor Von Ahn's shirtless chest. "Would you like to register these now or shall I remind you later?" Professor Von Ahn asked suggestively. "Oh Luis," Rudich moaned, half from arousal, half from the constant pain he lives with every day, "You are so big that I can see your member sticking out of your pants despite being legally blind." "Is that so?" Professor Von Ahn asked while using a Sharpie to connect the pox marks on his colleague's chest and four-coloring the resulting graph. "Why don't you take a closer look then?" Rudich began to give Professor Von Ahn a sad blowjob. It was the kind of sad that results from not being able to multiply two n by n matrices in O(n^2) operations. Despite wet matrices getting all over his magnificent cock, Professor Von Ahn started to have an orgasm after a while. "Oh... oh!" he stated professionally, as if in an interview. "DUOLINGO IS BUILDING A WORLD WITH FREE EDUCATION AND NO LANGUAGE BARRIERS!" he moaned. Rudich tried to stand up, but ended up falling over backwards. "That was good, Luis," he gasped, bleeding a little from his fall. "It always is for you," Professor Von Ahn responded, his academic-casual outfit already back on his body. "And some day I hope to sign off on your dissertation about the NP-hardness of my data member." Rudich nodded furiously. "I can't wait to gather more data," he breathed. "Nor I," ejaculated Professor Von Ahn. "But for now, work." And with that, Professor Von Ahn grabbed Sang, who had been standing happily in the corner the entire time, and started running around campus with him on his back.


End file.
